Flames
by Supermel Returns
Summary: Oh. My. God. I can’t believe what I’m seeing right now. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, not now. We had promised to be just friends, without all that romantic conflict like last time. But obviously, that ended now with my decision.
1. Speechless

**A/N: Yee! I'm back with another Brucas story! This one actually starts out Brucas, but it has Leyton mixed in with it. This is starting out as T, but it's gonna be pushing the T limits. I may have to change it to M in the future. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

**Speechless**

Oh. My. God. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. It wasn't supposed to be like this, not now. We had promised to be just friends, without all that romantic conflict like last time. But obviously, that ended now with my decision. Here she was, right in front of my very eyes, stripping at the closed pool at the hotel we were staying at. She had that ever so popular look on her face that always made me go crazy. The look she always had on her face before they had sex. It hasn't even been two months since I got together with Peyton at the championship.

* * *

That night was the night I had to have made the worst decision of my life. My dream come true was happening in that moment and then she came in all her glory. She bounced up to me, smiled, and enveloped me in a hug. God, she had to have had the best hugs in the world. So warm and her scent of coconut and peppermint just made them even better. In that brief moment, all my dreams came true. The bombshell brunette was all it took to make this night perfect. But that quickly ended once she said a particular sentence.

"Dream come true, huh Luke?" She smiled at me, her dimples clear on her face. "So who do you want standing next to you?" This sentence caught me off guard. I took a quick glance around the room and my eyes fell at Peyton for a short second. She obviously took this as I wanted to be with Peyton and patted my shoulder.

"Go get her, buddy." The look on her face created an ache in my heart. I could feel she didn't want to do this, but she obviously felt this is what would make me happy. I faked a smile at her and slowly made my way over to my blonde friend. I stopped in front of her and she smiled at me.

"Congratulations!" She squealed, taking hold of my shoulder and in that moment, a hidden force of _something_ took over my body and I said something that I didn't feel. Something that didn't come from my heart, probably from my high amount of testosterone.

"It's you," My heart ached so much, but I ignored it. "You're the one I want standing next to me when my dreams come true." The look on Peyton's face was all it took to make me go along with this facade. She smiled at me with all the love in her heart and I pulled her face to mine and softly kissed her. She passionately kissed me back with all the love in her heart, which just made mine ache even more. I opened my eyes slightly to get a glimpse of the bombshell brunette smiling sadly at us and walking away.

* * *

And now here I am, standing in front of the stripping brunette. I was so glad that the pool was sort of hidden in a courtyard with high hedges hiding the pool because I would freak if anyone saw this. All she had left on were her panties and bra. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest as she messed with her bra clasp. She just giggled at the squirming me as her supple breasts fell elegantly out of her polka dot bra. She slipped off her panties and stood in front of me, hands on her hips.

"Are you just going to stand there and let me make a fool out of myself?" I quickly snapped out of my trance and shed my clothes. Right as I was about to slip my boxers off, she pressed her flaming hot body against mine. Her breasts squished against my chest and she placed her hands on the brims of my boxers.

"Here, let me do it." She whispered huskily. She licked my ear and I could feel all my blood flowing to my ever growing erection. I gasped and bit my lip as she toyed with it.

"Brooke..." I moaned.

"Shh. Let mommy do her work." Mommy? I couldn't believe Brooke Davis of all people called herself mommy. But I just went along with it, not wanting to upset her. She made a trail of wet kisses along my jaw line while rubbing my chest. How was it that one girl could make go so crazy? After about a minute of painful teasing, she finally slipped my boxers off and threw them on my pile of clothes. She giggled at my imminent boner and grazed a slender finger over it. I shivered from the feeling and Brooke giggled again.

"A-Are we ever going to get in the pool?" I stuttered.

"Maybe..." She whispered. She turned to the pool and elegantly dived into the pool. Her head emerged shortly after, her chocolate hair sticking to her face and her breasts floating. I quickly got it, the cold water not helping my erection. I swam over to where she was patiently waiting.

"Brooke..."

"No. Don't say anything." She placed her hand on my mouth and walked even closer to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I gripped her waist and brought her to where her body was pressed against mine. I licked my tongue against Brooke's lips, begging for entrance. She gladly accepted and our tongues met together in a dance. My hands trailed to her breasts and I squeezed them gently. She moaned softly in my mouth as I begin to toy around with her nipples. I parted my mouth from hers and began suckling her neck. I gasped in pain as she dug her nails in my shoulder where my tattoo was.

"Mmm. Brooke... I need you...soo badly.." I moaned out as best as I could. She giggled between moans.

"Don't worry. You-you'll get it soon enouuUU-" She gasped in pure pleasure as I found her sensitive spot. I picked her up and she wrapped her slender legs around my waist. I carried her out of the pool and onto the towel she brought. She raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"You wouldn't want to get waterlogged, would you?" She quickly shook her head and we returned to business. I positioned myself above her and she nodded. She gasped slightly, like she always does, when I entered her. But, this time was different for some reason. She was actually crying. I immediately pulled out of her and sat next to her.

"Brooke?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. I-I just can't do this anymore." She sobbed quietly as she rushed to get her clothes on. I was quicker than her at that and stopped her in her tracks.

"Brooke? What's wrong? What it something I did?" This made her sob even harder.

"No, the exact opposite! I shouldn't have even done this in the first place! You don't _love _me anymore! You're with Peyton! _I_ was the one who put you two together!" She sobbed. I pulled her into a tight hug, whispering into her ear.

"Shhh, no. Don't blame yourself. It's as much my fault as yours." I heard her sobbing subside to a quiet whimper and she looked up at me.

"Thank you, Luke." She placed a small kiss on my lips and was about to walk away, but I kept a strong hold on her arm.

"By the way, what you said wasn't true." I kissed her forehead and left her standing by the pool, wondering what I meant.

* * *

I entered my hotel room as quietly as I could, but to my displeasure, Nathan was sitting on his bed, staring at me.

"Did you have a nice swim?" I rolled my eyes and collapsed on my bed.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Nate."

"About what? You cheating on your girlfriend or you seducing Brooke Davis?" I shot a glare at him before hiding my head in my pillow.

"Look-"

"I don't understand why you always get yourself into this shit, Luke. Chase just broke Brooke's heart and she was vunerable!"

"THAT WASN'T HOW IT WENT!" I yelled, my fuse finally blowing. Nathan looked taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Dude! Quiet down! You don't want to wake up the whole basketball team AND cheer squad!"

"I still don't understand why we're on a field trip for basketball if the season is over."

"You heard Whitey, this is like a congratulatory field trip. We're going to Cedar Point tomorrow, remember?" I nodded, just remembering that.

"Luke, what _exactly_ happened?" I explained the whole situation. How I was walking in the hallway and Brooke grabbed me and snuck me out to the pool. The rest you already know. Nathan sighed and put down his magazine.

"Dude, you gotta end this facade with Peyton! Almost everyone except Peyton knows you don't love her." I sighed and ran my hand through my wet hair.

"But Brooke isn't usually like that! Something's wrong with her..."

"Talk to her about it tomorrow. But right now, I want to sleep because I'll never wake up in time to get to the park. The drive from here is about an two hours since we're in Cleveland." I yawned sleepily and before I know it, I was asleep.

* * *

A/N: Welp, I hoped you liked it! This was just an idea that popped in my head, so I have no idea where it is going. So if you have any ideas, just put them in the reviews. And like I always say, Reviews are Love!!

-Mel


	2. Wild Ride

**A/N: I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews they gave, they really mean a lot to me. Now, this takes place like in May, obviously after the State Championship. Chase and Brooke have had sex by this point. Hopefully, this chapter will explain a lot. Now without further adu, here is Chapter Two aka Wild Ride.**

**Disclaimer: No no, I don't own OTH**. **Stop asking.**

Wild Ride

How could I have been so _stupid_?!? I _knew_ he was with Peyton! God! I don't know what's gotten into me! It's like some... _force_ that's taking over my body and ridding it of its sense. It's making me do insane things that I would never do. Suddenly, a wave of nausea took over me and I rushed to the toilet.

"Brooke?" I heard faintly through the semi-shut door. It was Peyton. But, I didn't really give a damn what she wanted at the moment seeing as I was puking my guts out. The blonde obviously must have heard me, for the door slammed open seconds later.

"Oh My God! Brooke! Are you ok?" I coughed a couple times and got up from the toilet. I flushed it and turned on the faucet.

"Yeah. Just a stomach virus or something." I gave her my best believable fake smile and splashed my face with water. But obviously, Peyton didn't believe it.

"Cut the crap Brooke, are you sure you're ok?" I sighed in defeat and leaned against the cold, porcelain counter.

" I honestly have no idea. I'm still trying to cope with finding out Chase wasn't really all that virginy."

"What? How was-"

"He's having a kid, Peyton. He decided to be a dumb ass and tell me about him right after we had sex. Then he broke up with me." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Sure, I cared about Chase and it broke my heart to hear him be so brutal.

"Did he give you those bruises?" Peyton whispered, barely audible enough for me to hear. I looked down at the ground, not answering.

"Y...y...yes." I choked out. That was when the tears started pouring out of my eyes. I could still remember the night like it just happened.

* * *

3rd Party

_"Mmm.. Brooke. You were so good." Brooke smiled widely at the boy, dimples and all._

"_Better than Shelly-" _Smack._ He rubbed the tender skin that Brooke has just smacked. Her smiled had faded from her face and was replaced with a glare._

"_SHELLY?!? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A VIRGIN!!!" She screamed, repeatedly smacking his bare arm. The brunette just chuckled._

"_Well technically, I _was_ a virgin when we started dating."_

"_What's_ _THAT supposed to mean?!?"_

"_Hmm, I don't know Brooke. Maybe... I CHEATED ON YOU. Get through your head now?" He aggressively took hold of her shoulders and brought her up to him. The pain was overbearing, but she just ignored it. _

"_I was being suffocated by you, Brooke! And all that shit with Lucas just made me realize that your heart wasn't in the relationship."_

"_What, like yours was?" Brooke felt a sharp pain cross her cheek and looked up at him._

"_Don't you EVER talk to me like that AGAIN!"_ _He slammed her hard against her bedroom wall and took hold of her chin._

"_Chase..."_

"_NO!" He slapped her once more. "NO!! Don't you THINK you can talk to me like that! Like you can solve this! Because I was only in this for the sex! There, I said it." He pushed her against the wall again and walked away from her. A heavy stream of tears was running down her cheeks as she slid to the floor and cradled herself._

"_This was all just me being horny. Shelly took away some of it, but now she's pregnant."_

"_What?" Brooke whispered, barely audible enough for even her to hear._

"_You heard me. Now before you start bitching at_ _me, I want to declare that I'm breaking up with you. Now get your ass off the floor and stop acting like a-"_

"_You better get the FUCK out of this house before I throw you out it!" Screamed a familiar voice_ _that belonged to a certain red head._

" _I seriously doubt that." He laughed. Before he knew it, the red head's fist was in his face and broke his nose._

"_ARGHHHH!" He yelled, clutching his bleeding nose._

"_Oh really? Now before you paint my carpet with your blood, get the fuck out!" It didn't take him a second time to get told. He scrambled out the room and out of the house._

"_OH BY THE WAY, TAKE YOUR CLOTHES! AND I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW YOU EVEN GOT _INSIDE _BROOKE SINCE YOUR DICK IS SO SMALL!" She laughed as she threw his clothes out the window. She shut it tight and immediatly ran to her naked, bruised best friend. Brooke laid her head on her shoulder and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

"Damn. That's messed up." I just nodded as I hugged my lingerie clad body. The colorful bruises on my shoulder had started to fade and I was glad. The ones on my chin had fully faded about a week ago. 

"Peyton? This is sort of a personal question, but do you believe that Lucas loves you?" I couldn't believe I was asking her this and I could tell Peyton was a tad bit shocked at my question from the look on her face.

"Of course I do! I mean, why would he lie about something like that?" I knew exactly why, but I just shrugged her shoulders. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I swished the cold water around my mouth to get the taste out and spit it out.

"Brooke, are you sure you're ok? I mean, I could just tell Whitey that you aren't feeling good and you could stay here tomorrow..."

"No no, I'll be fine. And damn it, I've been wanting to go to Cedar Point ever since I've heard of it! I'm going to ride every coaster no matter the line since we're gonna be there two days!" Peyton giggled and threw her arm around me.

"Well, we better get to bed if we want to go tomorrow... Hey, why does your hair smell like chlorine?" Oh Crap. Busted! I pondered for a second to think of a believable excuse.

"I went swimming earlier when you and Luke were out and I forgot to have a shower." Peyton nodded and I sighed in relief. I threw a large t-shirt over my body and got into bed.

"Good night B. Davis."

"Night P. Sawyer." I shut out the lights and just sat in my bed until I heard the faint snoring that came from Peyton. I snuck into the bathroom and pulled something out of my makeup bag. I took it out of the box and did what the instructions told me to do. I waited five minutes like it said and I looked at the little stick. Oh. My. God.

* * *

"Lucas." I heard the certain bombshell brunette calling out to me. She sounded like she was near my bedroom door. I opened my eyes only to see black. Damn blindfold. I heard the light sound of her feet walking on the floor and I soon felt her straddle herself on my lap. 

"Have you been a bad boy, Lucas Scott?"

"Uhh, sure?" I had no idea what she was doing, but I heard a clanking noise coming from Brooke and I guessed she was playing a cop and I was the robber or something.

"Put your hands out." I did as I was told and she latched the handcuffs on my wrists.

"You indeed have been a bad boy, Lucas Scott." She purred.

"How?"

"Being with that skank, Peyton. And your punishment is going to be realllllly bad." She giggled as she traced my jaw line with her index finger. The tone of her voice was just driving me crazy.

"What is it, Officer?" I asked, deciding to play along with her little "skit".

"A Blow Job." Oh wow. I loved my punishment!

"Noo Officer, please! Not a blow job!" I begged in fake terror, waving my hands in the air.

"Well, oh well. That's your punishment and that's final!" I felt her unlatch my belt and pull my pants off.

"Ohhh, Daddy is already happy for mommy!" She giggled as she obviously saw my boner. She pulled it out of the little slit in my boxers and teased it with her tongue. I clinched my hands together in pleasure.

"Ahhhh, Brooke!" I moaned as she placed her index finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Lucas... Luuuucassssss." I heard someone calling out in the distance. Oh shit, was it Nathan? I tried to tell Brooke that Nathan was coming, but nothing seemed to want to come out of my mouth.

* * *

"LUCAS! GET YOUR DUMB ASS UP!" I jolted up to see Nathan shaking me with all his might without hurting me. 

"Damn Nathan! I was having a good dream!" I moaned in displeasure.

"Yeah, I can tell from that boner of yours." I looked down and groaned. Damn dream."Anyways, I've been trying to get you up for the past five minutes. Whitey is being super nice for some reason and rented us an ultra nice hotel IN Cedar Point! We're leaving an hour early so we can get settled in the hotel before the park opens." My eyes widened in shock.

"Where in hell did he get all that money?"

"I don't know. But, maybe he was secretly rich and wants to treat us like royalty since we won State and he's retiring." I shrugged my shoulders and threw all my clothes into my suitcase.

"That's probably it, but I hope he isn't going broke over this. That would make me really guilty."

"Totally." Nathan agreed. I looked at the clock, it was 6:00am. I was guessing we were leaving at seven to go to the hotel.I walked over to the adjoining door in the room and poked my head into the room. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke we're all still sleeping. I sighed and slipped quietly into the room. I felt bad for Haley, she couldn't ride any of the coasters since she was expecting soon.I walked over to Brooke's bed first to find she wasn't there. I sighed and woke the other two up instead. Haley got up, but Peyton just groaned and waved her hand in my face as if to say "It's too early".

"Peyton, babe, get up! Whitey is taking us to a new hotel, so we need to leave an hour earlier." I heard her sigh and mumble something.

"Hales, is Brooke up already?"

"I thought you woke her up. She wasn't in bed when you came in?"

"No." Haley scratched her head and waddled to the bathroom door to find it locked.

"Brooke?" She asked. She knocked a couple of times and muttered something at the door. The brunette opened the door and let the mother-to-be in. I walked up to the door to try and hear some of the conversation, but Peyton smacked my arm telling me to not be rude.

* * *

"What? Are you sure?" She asked me. I just continued crying and handed her the stick. Haley gasped and enveloped me in a hug. 

"Aww Brooke! How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know! I already know it can't be Lucas' because I'd be just as far as you. It must be Chase's..." My heart dropped just from saying _his_ name.

"How far do you think you are?"

"I don't know, only a couple weeks. We had sex like last month." Haley nodded, obviously worried for me.

"Well I don't know if you should go anymore, Brooke."

"No! Damn it! I'm going and that's final! I'm not at too much risk right now, so I should be able to ride the coasters and neither you OR Peyton are going to stop me!" I sobbed, barely getting my words out clearly. Haley patted my back in assurance.

"Ok Brooke. Just be careful." She muttered as we walked out of the bathroom. The moment I saw Lucas just made me want to bolt right back into the bathroom and hide from him. So he wouldn't see me like this. They just stood there and got out of my way.

"I'm guessing we'll have time to change at the hotel?" I asked the room.

"Yeah, since we'll be there by eight. Whitey just told us we're staying at Castaway Bay so we'll be able to get in the park an hour earlier to ride some rides." Lucas replied, his eyes not leaving me. I looked down at the ground, uncomfortable of his gaze.

"Cool." Nathan said, joining us in the room. Peyton and Haley shooed the boys out of the room and we started packing. Haley and Peyton were quietly talking about something in the bathroom while they were packing their toiletries. Was she possibly telling Peyton of my pregnancy? For now, I threw on a tank top and a pair Victoria's Secret PINK sweatshorts.

"Ready to get some breakfast?" I asked after exiting the bathroom about ten minutes later. They both nodded, Haley the more enthusiastic one. Peyton popped her head into the boys' room and told them we were heading downstairs with out stuff and we were gonna eat breakfast. I heard Nathan say they'd meet us down there.

As soon as we entered the dining hall, Haley and I both piled our plates with an assortment of food. Peyton said she wasn't that hungry and just grabbed two cinnamon buns. I grabbed one of each pastry. Haley had a huge bowl of cereal and a waffle. Down in the dining room was most of the team and the squad already eating their breakfasts.

"Hey guys." Both men greeted quietly since Whitey had just entered the room and looked like he was going to make an announcement. They ran quickly over to the table and took a seat.

"As you all know, we will be staying at Castaway Bay Resort for the next two days. It is only minutes away from the park and we will be able to ride certain rides an hour earlier than usual-" A loud cheer erupted in the room and the other people in the room looked down right pissed off. He cleared his throat and the room got quiet.

"As I was saying, we will be able to ride certain rides an hour earlier than usual. We will stay until the park is closed today, but tomorrow we are only staying part of the day so we can do stuff around the resort. Now finish up your breakfast, the buses leave in fifteen minutes."The chatter began again as we threw our plates away. I noticed Peyton and Haley were talking over in by the reception counter and took my chance to sneak out of the hotel. I snuck on the bus to find it anything BUT empty.

"Lucas? What are you doing on the bus?"

* * *

Why was she on the bus?It wasn't like she had any reason to be on the bus. I jolted out of my seat and rushed up to her. I grabbed her two suitcases and put them in the luggage bins. 

"Luke, I could have done-"

"No, I wanted to. And to answer your question, I just prefer getting on the bus early so I can get the good seats." She nodded and I grabbed her hand gently. I took her to my seat in the very back of the bus. She reluctantly sat down next to me and the light shined on her. There was something on her shoulder that caught my eyes.

"Brooke, are those _bruises?_" She gasped and covered her shoulders with her hands.

"Brooke...?" I heard her quietly start to cry. She rested her head on my shoulderand I ran my hand across her hair.

"Shh... it'll be ok." I reassured, but I wasn't assured myself. Whoever did that to Brooke would pay. Soon enough, Brooke was asleep on my shoulder. I wrapped my blanket around her to hide the bruises as people started filling up the bus.**(A/N: They're driving in Greyhounds btw.)** I quickly ducked my head once I saw a familiar head of blonde curls enter the bus. I heard her ask Mouth if he'd seen me and he said no. I popped my head up to see she sat with Mouth. I sighed as Nathan and Haley sat in front of us. He pointed at Brooke as if to say "What the hell?".

"She came on the bus right around the time I did and I asked her about the bruises. She started crying and fell asleep." They both nodded and Nathan started talking about how sweet the Top Thrill Dragster must be. I sighed, this day was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Me Gee! I can't believe I wrote this much! Gawsh! Well, since it was so long and jam packed, I hope I get many lovely(and some not so lovely) reviews! Reviews are love!**

**-Mel**


	3. Bruised

**A/N: Sooooo sorry about the long wait! I've just been really busy with school. On a side note, the whole pregnancy thing with Brooke, don't worry. I got it covered. The whole thing will be resolved when they get back to Tree Hill, which should be in a couple of chapters. The first day in CP might be cut into two chapters, depends on how I feel. Chase also has been invited on the trip, so expect **_**drama.**_** Oh and btw, don't fret if you feel like their time in CP is rushed because this is how I intend it to be because you know how boring it would be to read them on a roller coaster? Hope you enjoy Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: Dammit! Stop asking already! No, I do not own One Tree Hill, Castaway Bay, or Cedar Point!**

**Bruised**

"Well," He started, very loudly I may add, in an attempt to wake up almost the whole bus. I felt her body jerk awake next to me, obviously startled. She noticed the position she was in, her head on my lap and sat straight up, blushing. She tugged the blanket tighter around her and tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. I rubbed her shoulder softly, my eyes basically asking her if she was all right. She slowly nodded, still half out of it. Whitey cleared his throat and started talking again.

"Now that all of you "sleeping beauties" are up, we need to discuss a few things before we get settled. There was some... weird mix up with the rooms and now all the arrangements are messed up. So, we'll just have to live with mixed gender rooms." He mumbled something I could hear back here and wondered who I was rooming with. I was secretly hoping Brooke so that I could patch things up with her and among other things. He signaled us to get off the bus and meet in the foyer. Brooke stood outside in front of the luggage carrier, desperately trying to find her luggage.

"Brooke?" She looked over at me, annoyance written on her face.

"Yeah?" I pulled my hands from behind my back to reveal her luggage. She glared at me and I just chuckled as she snatched them from my hands. She rolled her beautiful hazel eyes and strutted away into the foyer.

"Where were you?" I jumped a little, surprised by my girlfriend's voice.

"Oh God, Peyton! You scared the crap out of me!" But I obviously didn't answer her question for she sighed.

"Where were you? I looked for you, but I didn't find you."

"Oh...! I... ummm..." I tried to search my mind for a believable excuse, but couldn't find any. Thank God for Haley and her wits!

"He was helping me with my stuff because Nathan couldn't carry it all." My dirty blonde friend cut in. A huge weight lifted of my back as I sighed. I mouth a 'Thank You' to her and she just nodded.

"Well, why didn't I see him get on the bus?" Peyton challenged.

"Maybe you just weren't paying attention." Haley challenged back. Oh dear, I hope this doesn't get ugly.

"Are you trying to say I'm dumb?"

"Yeah, because you're dumb enough to not realize that your boyfriend is in love with somebody else!" Oh shit, it just got bad.

"What's THAT supposed to —"

"HEY HEY HEY! This ain't no damn episode of Jerry Springer! Settle your little problems somewhere else, we got an amusement park to go to!" Whitey yelled, stomping his feet. I sighed in relief, but began to glare at Haley with all my might. I couldn't believe she went that far! Peyton just shook her head at her and walked away as I continued to stare at my friend.

"What? It wasn't like I was lying to her like you do every day! You need to end this shit now, or God forbid I do something I'm gonna regret." She snapped, poking my side.

"You know I'm not ready to tell her yet! And you better not tell her how I feel, Haley." I muttered to her.

"Yeah, but if you don't soon, then I will." She grabbed Nathan's arm and walked into the foyer. I just stood there, my mind racing. I slowly made my way to the foyer, where Whitey was telling room arrangements.

"Ok, room arrangements are as followed: Mirskey, Perez. "Skills", Adams. Scott, James-Scott-"

"Which Scott?" Both Nathan and I asked simultaneously. Whitey grunted in annoyance and continued on.

"_N._ Scott, James-Scott. Sawyer, Gatina. _L. _Scott, Davis." My eyes almost bulged out of my head, I was actually with _Brooke?_ I heard Haley snickering over in the corner and I shot daggers at her with my eyes. I didn't dare to look at Brooke in fear she'd (a) be cursing or (b) blushing. Whitey continued reading off the room arrangements and ended with a sigh.

"Go get situated and changed. We leave in 45 minutes." He grunted, continuing a conversation with the hostess lady. I felt somebody pat my shoulder and turned around to find Haley.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and rub it in my face." I mumbled. She just laughed.

"I totally will now that you told me to, but I didn't come over here to rub it in your face. I came over here to tell you now is your chance to tell her."

"But I CAN'T Hales! Did she tell you what happened?"

"What, in the pool?" I nodded, wondering if Brooke told her or she found out herself.

"Yeah, she told me. She kept verbally beating herself for doing it. She told me... oh, hi Brooke!" I froze in my spot hearing her name. I slowly turned around to see the radiating brunette smiling at Haley. She flashed a quick smile at me and pulled Haley into a corner. I sighed as Nathan walked by my side.

* * *

"Come on, Tutor Girl! Why not?" I whined, shaking Haley's body. 

"Because, you two need to work things out and I'd like to spend some time with my husband _thank you very much._" Haley finished, a very satisfied look on her fuller face. I opened my mouth to say something, but Nathan's deep voice interrupted me.

"Let's go get settled Hales." He told her, pulling her away toward the elevator. Leaving me here, alone, with Lucas. I felt the tension between us and he was the one to finally break it by gathering mine and his luggage.

"Luke..."

"No, don't say anything. I love doing this stuff for you, you know that." Gosh, he's acting all pod while Peyton's not around. Maybe it's his way of trying to tell me something.

"Fine." I sighed as we made our way to our room. The hallways were cluttered with my squad and some players chatting. Bevin saw us walking together and winked at me. I rolled my eyes as we reached our room. Lucas set the luggage down and promptly opened the door for me. I felt my face heat up about 100 degrees as I entered the room and to my surprise, only one bed. My jaw dropped, not only at the king sized bed, but the rest of the room. There was a full kitchen, a giant bathroom, a big balcony over looking the bay, and a nice sized closet.**( A/N: I took one of the original rooms and morphed it the way I wanted)**

Lucas stepped into the room, not examining it at first, and placed the bags in front of the bed. Then he took a look around the room, his eyes widening.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He offered immediately. I just giggled at his modesty.

"Don't be silly, Lucas. That's a king size bed and we're going to share it. No but's about it." He sagged his shoulders in defeat and sat on the bed, turning the TV on. I set my purse down and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Sure, I was going to get wet anyways, but I wanted to be clean. I took a nice 10 minute or so shower and thanked god that I just got a leg wax or I would've been a lot longer in the shower. I wrapped one of the white towels around me and looked for my clothes. Crap, I forgot to grab some! I poked my head out of the bathroom to find Lucas chanting at a basketball team. I rolled my eyes and ran over to my bag, which was still in front of the bed, which meant in front of Lucas.

"Brooke?" He questioned, his voice shaky and his eyes trying their best not to look at my bust. I giggled at him as I grabbed my clothes.

"Yes?" I asked him in a seductive tone just to drive him crazy and I could tell I was.

"D-Did you f-forget your c-clothes?" He stuttered, uncomfortableness in his voice. I loved taunting him and watch seeing him squirm.

"Yes I did." I said promptly, standing up. I hopped back into the bathroom, did my make-up, brushed my hair, and changed. Though, I was having trouble with the clasp of my bikini as for I couldn't see it since it was under my breasts. I sigh and walked out of the bathroom again, shirt in tow so I could throw it over after I got my bikini on right.

"Luke, could you help me?" I asked loudly since he wasn't in sight. He walked out of the closet putting his shirt on.

"What's up?"

"I can't shut my bikini clasp." His eyes bulged out of his head. He slowly nodded and went towards my back, but I corrected him.

"My clasp is right here." I told him, pointing under my breasts. I felt him stiffen as he walked to my front.

"Why can't you do it?" He asked nervously, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I can't see it." I told him simply.

"Have you-"

"Yes, I tried the mirror. Now could you just put it together?" I asked, getting a little annoyed. I heard him sigh as he fidgeted with the clasp. I could see him start to blush along with myself when he accidentally grazed my boob with his hand. He muttered a sorry and connected my clasp.

"There. All done." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek and threw my tank top over my head.

"Brooke, do you plan on riding any water rides?"

"Yeah, why?" I had no idea where the boy was going with this.

"Uhh, the makeup on your shoulders is going to wash off." Shit, I forgot he knew about my bruises. Luckily, the cover up I put on my shoulder is waterproof.

"It's waterproof, so we don't have to worry. It's just when it's wiped, then we have a problem." He nodded as I grabbed my purse and put on my white oversized Chanel sunglasses.** (A/N: For reference, go to Chanel's website click sunglasses, then roll over number nine. Those are the glasses she is wearing.)**

"Ready to go?" Haley asked, popping into the room. I nodded and strutted out of the room.

* * *

Damn it, she got to me again. Every time I think I have it under control, she just does something to make me loose my cool. Like her having me do the clasp of her bikini right under her warm, supple- URGH! Stop, Lucas, STOP! You have a GIRLFRIEND, named PEYTON. But, I've considered what Haley said about me ending it with Peyton. I just need to find a way how without hurting her too much. Oh God, that isn't even possible, is it! I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance and followed Haley out the door. 

"Dude, this is going to rock!" Nathan cheered as we walked on the bus once more. I just slowly nodded and sat next to him where as Brooke sat next to Haley.

"What ride you psyched for?" He asked me. I just simply shrugged my shoulders, my head in a totally different place.

"Well, I know I'm psyched for the Top Thrill Dragster! It goes from zero to 80 in like four seconds flat!" He said excitedly, almost jumping for joy. I sighed and noticed Brooke shrink down in her seat a bit when Chase entered the bus. I quirked my eyebrow in confusion and just thought she was still upset with their break up. Who knew I was extremely wrong.

Our ride to Cedar Point was quite bland. It took us about ten minutes to get there and thirty to get to the gates. We flashed our pass things that Whitey passed out and they let us through. Nathan was ahead of Haley and I talking to Fede, while my hand was casually resting on Haley's back in a protective way.

"I feel so sorry for you, Hales. I mean, you don't get to ride any of these cool rides!"

"Ah well, it's not like this is going to be the only time we ever come up here. I hope to come again sometime in the near future." I sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right. Maybe at the same time we could go and do some stuff in Cleveland or even travel up to Michigan."

"Ooohh! I'd LOVE that!" Haley squealed. I just laughed.

"I'll be sure to make it happen then, because I know James would love it." I could slightly hear Haley sigh happily at the mention of hers and Nathan's son. My eyes slowly shifted over to Brooke, who was giggling with Peyton about ten feet away from the merchandise booth, which Haley and I were currently. She caught my eyes and a smiled slightly graced her features, but quickly disappeared when her eyes caught Chase. She held onto herself a little tighter and scooted closer to Peyton. She looked confused, but followed Brooke's vision and saw Chase too. She protectively wrapped her right arm around her brunette friend. They wandered toward the merchandise booth as I thought to myself. Maybe I was wrong about what went on between them.

As they approached the booth, Haley just got done getting her Snoopy Beanie Baby. She showed them it and they both awed. I just kinda stood there oddly, scratching my head at the whole scene in front of me. Brooke looked at the merchandise available and saw this skort she liked. It was burgundy and on the back it said "Wild Ride". Nice match for Brooke.

"Thanks so much!" She thanked the guy at the booth and showed it to Peyton. Peyton made a "Whoooo!" sound, as in it was sexy. Nathan made his way to us and wrapped his arm around Haley.

"You guys ready to rumble?" His deep voice asked. Everyone but me nodded with great vigor. I just mumbled "Sure." because I knew this day was going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

The first part of the day was boring except for the rides. Nathan and I always sat next to each other in the two-seated carts. I sat next to Peyton and Nathan in the four seat carts, Brooke on her other side. Many instances, Peyton would hold my hand for dear life and once I caught a glimpse of the girl I wish I had. She snuck a glance at our hand holding and just through her eyes, I could tell she was jealous. Could she feel the same way I did? 

Now as for the second half of the day, now that was a whole different story. Me and the gang, minus Peyton who was in the bathroom, had just finished our lunches and were heading to go ride the Millennium Force when Chase came along, in all his "glory".

"Well if it isn't my favorite skank and her posse, how cute." He chuckled, venom spewing out his mouth. I growled, about ready to lunge at the jackass, but Nathan's ox strength kept me back. At least for now. Brooke just stood there solemnly, arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly, Chase holstered Brooke by her shoulders and brought her face level. Now I had a really big problem with this guy. I could tell Nathan did too. Haley sunk behind Nathan in fear and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You think you could get away from me that easily?" He snapped, making Brooke wince in pain since he squeezed her already bruised shoulders, "You're mine forever-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I finally growled. This caused Chase to just throw Brooke to the ground like a rag dog, and Nathan luckily catching her before she made contact with the ground. Tears were flowing freely out of her hazel eyes now and all I wanted to do is put this guy in the hospital for what he has done to Brooke.

"Do you think that she got those bruises from a fall? Hell no! She was just a good screw and she will keep being one." He laughed, but he was wrong to because next thing he knew, my fist collided with his jaw. He stumbled back from the force of my punch and before he could act, I launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground. He just squirmed under me like a little sissy who was going to break a nail if they tried to even throw a punch. I got a few nice punches in, my most proud one being the one to his already fractured nose, making it even more messed up. Finally, the security guards came in and pulled me off him. Chase held his nose and got a napkin to soak up the blood.

"I'll give ya a warnin'. I don't wanna see y'all in a quarrel again or there will be some trouble. Got it?" We both nodded, me serious, Chase... not so. Once he thought the officer was far enough away, he launched himself at me. He was successful at taking me down to the ground and getting a nice punch in at my eye, but I quickly reversed it. Nathan was quick to pull me off him, since he didn't want me to be carried out of the park. I flailed around wildly in Nathan's arms, trying to turn Chase into dust. He quickly got up and got right in my face and Nathan made sure his hold on me was secure.

"Why do you fight for her, Scott?" I could feel all this anger building up in my body and I tried my best not to say anything, but it all just came out like water flowing out of a glass.

"It's because I love her! Ok?!" I burst out, quite loud I may add. I could feel everyone around me get silent and Nathan finally let go of me, shocked like everyone else. I saw Haley smile a bit as I stormed away, needing to clear my head. I could hear my name being called in the distance, not paying attention to whose voice it was. I found my way to this abandoned alleyway, which was far from the chaos. I heard the light sounds of someone's feet coming my direction. It was probably Haley, but I never expected her.

"Lucas! Are you ok? I mean, you just STORMED off!" Her raspy voice rang in my head over and over as she came closer to me. She crouched next to me and placed a frail hand on my shoulder. I flinched, since when Chase tackled me down, that shoulder is what took impact.

"I should be the one asking you that, Brooke." My voice was soft when I spoke, "Did he hurt you?" She nodded a little, but turned the attention back to me.

"Lucas, come on." I could feel her hazel eyes scan my body for any injuries. Her cold fingers took hold of my face and turned it so she could see the left side. Her fingers grazed the purple circle surrounding my eye, along with the blood that made way down my cheek.

"Lucas..." She sighed at me, finally trying to bring up the topic she obviously didn't want to talk about.

"Look Brooke, I meant it and I won't deny that I said it. It's... it's just how I feel."

"Why didn't you tell me? You've had all these opportunities to tell me and this is the only way it could get out of you?" I could hear the hurt in her voice to hear I've loved her all this time.

"Well, YOU were the one that kept pushing and pushing me to Peyton! I thought you didn't love me anymore, so I just went against everything my heart was telling me to do and now here we are."

"You thought I didn't _love_ you? You have to be the most CLUELESS person I know! The only reason I broke up with you was because I was afraid that it would happen all over again." Though she didn't really explain it, I knew what she was talking about.

"What made you think that?"

"I was _so_ insecure while I was with you, and after you telling me you kissed Peyton? How do you think that makes me feel? You told me that you wouldn't hurt me again and look what happened." She scoffed, her voice starting to crack.

"Look Brooke.."

"Lucas, save the "I'm sorry"'s, and the "It never meant to happen."'s. Let's face it, apologies from you are said so much, they could be used on a record. I know you're sorry, I'm just tired of this happening to me." I slowly got up from my sitting position to get closer to Brooke. There was so much hurt in her hazel eyes and all I wanted to do was make it all go away.

I slowly grabbed her hands, cautious at first in case she rejected me.

"Brooke, I love you so much you wouldn't believe. I always have." I could tell she was about to interject me, but I cut her off, "And that thing with Peyton was just infatuation. It hurts me so much to see you hurt and I just want to make it all go away." My little speech was cut off by her lips crashing against mine. To feel her kissing me like that again made my world go round. To feel her tongue dancing around in my mouth like she did it everyday. God, I just didn't want that feeling to end. Though, every song has to end once and a while.

"_Lucas?_" The voice shocked both of us, forcing us out of our kiss. We turned around and saw the person we wanted to at that moment, and also the person we least expected. My Girlfriend.

**A/N: Ooohhh daymn! I just love my cliffes! Again, so sorry about that long wait, but hopefully it was worth it. This is my longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed and always remember: Reviews are Love :)**

**-Mel **


	4. Surprise!

**A/N: Go ahead, kill me. It's been like EIGHT months since an update! How horrible am I? There are a lot of things I can blame, like writers' block, laziness, etc etc. But, I will try to update more! I will not succumb to being lazy! Just a heads up, this is a very emotional chapter. So here it is, finally, Chapter Four! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Melanie does not own One Tree Hill, Cedar Point, or anything related to them.**

**Surprise!**

Our lips broke apart to see the last person I would want to see right now. Peyton. Her amber eyes bore holes into mine and I had to look at the ground, almost ashamed to look at my best friend. Or, now former best friend.

"Look, Peyton –"

"Don't you even try to explain anything, Brooke. It is going to be quite hard to explain a kiss that intense," I slowly began to stand up, but Lucas's strong hand prevented me from doing so. Instead, he stood up and walked over to Peyton, pulling her away from me. I extended my head as far out as I could to hear them speaking without seeming like a snoop.

"How could you?" She fumed in a loud whisper, "I thought what we had was real! Not a lie!"

"Peyton… I never wanted you to find out like this, but the truth is there. I am in love with Brooke; I always have." Even from where I was sitting, I could tell there was so much hurt in Peyton's eyes.

"So what, you never loved me? Was I just a thing to make Brooke jealous?"

"No, I did love you once. It just never surpassed my love for her."

"Once?" He took a deep breath and took a quick glance back at me.

"During the championship game," He started slowly, "it was Brooke who pushed me to you. She thought you were the one who I wanted to stand next to when my dreams came true, but when she came up to me, my dreams did come true. I-I don't really even know why I was propelled to start dating you. Maybe it was because Brooke and I were over, or maybe it was because I still thought we had a chance. I am forever sorry to bring you into this mess… it was never my intent to hurt you, let alone anyone else," He said, his voice filled with shame. Peyton just laughed sadly, shaking her head.

"I cannot believe I was so STUPID to ever believe that you loved me. You can just go ahead and run to your little Brookie and have a happily ever after," She started walking away and I shot up automatically.

"Peyton, come on. Let's talk about this."

"What is there to _talk_ about? I can't believe after all this time with you being all self- righteous about me cheating on you with Lucas that you would turn around and do the same thing to me, possibly even worse! All I ever did was kiss Lucas; I never went to the extent you did!" I just stood there, the words I was going to say vanished from my mind.

"You're right."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're right, about everything. I should have never been so hard on you about it, but now I think you understand why I was. Now you understand how it feels to have your heart stomped on by your best friend with your boyfriend," I said, bitterness coating my words. I didn't intend on being so bitter, but I had been hurt enough over the years to where it always came out like that.

"I have been _so_ hurt before that I reacted irrationally about it, but even then, you have not experience the pain I have. Pretty much every guy that I have ever been in a relationship with has hurt me in some way. For Lucas, it was going behind my back because for some reason, I was never enough for him. Chase, physical pain. Even YOU have hurt me in ways, Peyton. How many times have I sacrificed how I felt for Lucas just so you could be with him? How many times have you pushed me out of the way to get to him? Hmm? How many times have you been a selfish bitch and only cared about yourself because EVERYTHING has to revolve around you? HOW MANY GOD DAMN TIMES, PEYTON?" I yelled, my emotions finally getting me better of me. Tears had already started to cloud my vision by now.

"You know what? I am done, done with all this bullshit. I am so sick and tired of everyone walking all over me just to get what they want. I don't care if you, or anybody else, don't want to be my friend anymore. I- I'm through with the pain," I raised my hands in defeat and stormed away.

As I was walking away from the park, tears of anger and pain streaming down my face freely. People were giving me funny looks, but I didn't care. I could hear people yelling my name from behind me, but I pushed it all to the back of my mind and only focused on getting back to the hotel somehow.

After I had finally got out of the gates, I saw a taxi cab dropping off some people. I waved it down and he let me in.

"Castaway Bay Resort, please."

"That isn't too far from here, you can't walk?"

"Listen Mister, I am not in the mood to mess around right now. I just need to get back to the hotel, thank you very much," I huffed. He grumbled something incoherently and started driving toward the hotel. He arrived a short time after and I shoved a fifty at him.

I got to my room as soon as I could and padlocked the door just in case Lucas wanted to be himself and try to make me feel better. I didn't want to feel better. I wanted to wallow in my own pain and cry myself to sleep as I have done many times before. I reached for my shoulder to take my purse off when it hit me- I forgot it!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cursed to myself; God knows who could have it! It had everything in it, my wallet, and more importantly, my positive pregnancy test. My breathing slowly started to become shallow and quicker and I placed a hand on my head, suddenly feeling sick. Before I knew it, I had collapsed on the floor, everything blacking out around me.

* * *

"Brooke! BROOKE!" I called out, desperately trying to find her, but with no luck. I ruffled my hair in annoyance and sat down next to Haley.

"Still no luck?" I just shook my head at her sadly. My arm hit something that was next to my head and I turned to look at it. It was Brooke's purse! I hurriedly grabbed it and stood up.

"Brooke forgot her purse; it is the perfect excuse to go after her!" My face twisted into a smile and I started running for the entrance. I searched all around for a taxi, the last one leaving right as I got to the gates. I cursed under my breath and started running for the resort.

I made an immediate halt as soon as I got to the hotel, and my chest started heaving from the exertion. A random guy who was getting out of his car saw this, and handed me a bottle of water. I thanked him and chugged it down, my breathing finally starting to get normal.

I shoved the glass doors open to enter in the lobby, and walked up to the receptionist.

"Has a girl, about this tall, dark brown hair, wearing a white tank top and black shorts gone through here?" She didn't even bother looking at me and pointed to her right, telling me she went that way. I took off in a brisk jog in the direction to the hotel room. I swiftly slid my key in the door, and it blinked green. I attempted to open it, only to be stopped by a pad lock. I wiggled the door a little bit, getting frustrated.

"Brooke, I know you're int there. Let me in."

No answer.

"Brooke, come on..."

Still, no answer. I started to get worried at that point.

"Brooke?" I looked in through the little opening, a small gasp leaving my mouth. Brooke was lying there on the ground, unconscious. I tried to break the door down, but it wouldn't budge.

"BROOKE!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"Hey, hey! There are other guests around you, please-"

"There is an unconscious girl in there! You have to help her!"

"All right," The worker pulled his walkie talkie from his belt, " There is a girl unconscious in room 94, I need someone to contact 911 ASAP! We'll do everything we can, sir. Please stay calm."

"How do you plan to get the door down? It's padlocked!" I fumed.

"Very carefully. Please, sir, go to the lobby and relax. Everything that can be done is being done," He told me calmly. I reluctantly obliged and trudged my way into the lobby and slouched into one of the chairs.

Time seemed to be moving oddly slow, almost in slow motion. It felt like it had been hours when the ambulance arrived, whereas it had only been mere minutes. People rushed in with a gurney, making their way to where Brooke was. Short after they had come in, Haley waddled in as fast as she humanly could.

"Luke! What is going on? Why is there an ambulance? Who's hurt?" She babbled worriedly, taking a seat next to me.

"Hales- how did you even get here?" I asked, trying to avoid her questions. She huffed a sigh and glared at me.

"Stop avoiding my questions. And I got here by taxi cab, smarty," I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"It's Brooke," I said slowly. I snuck a glance at Haley, who had her eyes bulging out of her head.

"_Brooke?_ As in Brooke Davis; Tigger?" I just nodded, the words in my mouth suddenly vanishing. Haley just stared out into space, her mind obviously racing. To help verify my information, the paramedics came rushing by, an unconscious Brooke laying on the gurney.

"Hales, I am going to go with Brooke to the hospital. I want you to call Nathan and have him come up here, ok?" She nodded, her eyes still glued on her best friend's limp body. I swiftly pecked her on the forehead and ran out to the ambulance and climbed in.

The ride to the hospital was a dreary one; the paramedics said that there was nothing immediately wrong with Brooke, just that she passed out from stress or something related to it. I sighed and brushed her brunette hair out of her face.

Another ten minutes went by and by then, we were in a hospital room, and a doctor was checking out Brooke.

"No immediate injuries that could have caused this... no signs of seizure. Mr... Scott is it?" I nodded, standing up. "Does Ms. Davis have any medical conditions that may have caused this?"

"Um... not that I know of. As far as I know, Brooke is very healthy."

"She hasn't recently had a child, or is currently conceiving one?" This question shocked me. Brooke, pregnant? No, it couldn't be... could it?

"Uhhh... well... er..." I didn't know how to answer that, to be honest. She couldn't possibly be _pregnant_ because as far as I knew, last time she had sex was with me. Or Chase. Shit! In the middle of my mind exploding, I accidentally knocked over Brooke's purse, all the contents spilling out. I bent over to collect them when my eye caught something. I picked it up and to my surprise, it was a positive pregnancy test. I sucked in a breath and hurriedly jammed it back in her purse.

"I am not sure if she is pregnant or not; I guess we will have to ask her ourselves when she wakes-" A low grumble then came from Brooke's direction and I turned to see her slowly squinting her eyes open.

"Why... why am I in the hospital?" She mumbled, searching the room around her. I quickly sat next to her and took her hand.

"Welcome back, Ms. Davis. It appears you took a pretty bad fall. Mr. Scott here found you unconscious in your hotel room and rushed to call 911. What do you remember before passing out?" Brooke looked at me skeptically and turned to the doctor.

"Well, I had gotten to the hotel after a fight I had with my friend, when I remembered I had forgotten my purse at the park, and freaked out. That is all I remember," She said, messing with her shirt.

"Is there a reason you possibly passed out due to the fact you had lost your purse?" The doctor questioned. Brooke simply shrugged, obviously avoiding any further confrontation.

"I think it had to do with something _in _her purse," I interjected. The doctor looked at me quizzically and I reached behind to grab her purse. I handed it to the doctor and he searched inside of it, then pulled out the test.

"Well then, Ms. Davis, could this be perhaps why?" Brook pretty much looked like a deer in headlights as she stared at the test in the doctor's hands. She pulled her full lips over her teeth and looked over at me, her hazel eyes full of accusation.

"Could we have a minute, please?" The doctor nodded and left the room, leaving the test on the side table.

"Brooke, let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you were snooping in my purse?" She shrieked, sitting up.

"I wasn't snooping! It fell and I put everything back in it, of course coming across the test. But more important, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I fumed, taking her small hand into mine.

"Because I'm still not sure if I'm actually pregnant or not. Besides, if I can remember, about an hour or so ago, you were still together with Peyton," She grumbled.

"Well, I'm not with her now, am I? I want to be with _you_, no matter what type of condition you are in. But, if you're not ready, I will wait until you are," I told her sternly, squeezing her hand gently. She smiled softly and ran her hand across my face. She ran her fingers through my messy hair and brought my head down to her head and she softly kissed my lips. I kissed her back and we broke apart with a sigh of content.

The doctor slowly entered back into the room, chart in hand.

"Brooke, before we can release you, we need to take a blood sample and test it to see if you really are pregnant," He said in his tenor voice. She nodded and stuck her arm out for the needle. She winced slightly as he stuck the needle in her arm, but it was over in mere seconds.

"This should only take five to ten minutes, okay?" We nodded, and the seven minutes seemed to pass my quite fast. Brooke and I chatted a little bit about what happened when she was unconscious.

"Ok Brooke, so we have the results to your tests. I can confirm that you are, in fact, _not _pregnant. You guys are free to leave when you please," He left the room with a smile, right as Brooke practically jumped on me.

"Thank God!" She muttered into my shoulder. I simply chuckled and stuck my hand out for her. She grabbed it, a huge grin on her face, and we walked out hand in hand.

**A/N: So, for once, I didn't end with a cliffie! Hahaha. Again, SO SO SO SO SO sorry about the long wait. I want to die for making you wait so long! I hope that it doesn't take this long to post the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and remember, reviews are love- good or bad!**

**-Mel :)**


End file.
